Johnny Bravo Meets Yin Yang Yo
by Ronin Karma
Summary: Here's what happen's when Johnny meets characters from a non-Cartoon Network cartoon


Johnny walks down the street smiling as always. "Alright, another day and another time to pick up some chicks!"

A crash followed by explosion interrupted his day. He was blown away on the action. "Better see what's the commotion."

A shop was destroyed, by Woo Foo power. Ultimoose and Saranoia have teamed up with each other. Yin and Yang were all beaten down and dirty.

"How in the world did Saranoia team up with Ultimoose?" asked Yin.

"Beats me," said Yang. "Musta missed the 12 o'clock news."

* * *

An anchorman gives a report on the News. "In other news, in tonight's episode of "Yin Yang Yo!", Ultimoose and Saranoia have joined forces to take out our beloved critters eh...Ultimoose and Saranoia joining forces? THIS I GOTTA SEE!"

The anchorman dashed out of his chair and exited the building.

* * *

"Master Yoo musta watched that martial arts movie where a donkeys avenges the death of his lover," suggested Yang.

"The one Master Yo watched like 15 times!" angered Yin.

"Enough of your chitty-chatty!" interrupted Saranoia. "Time to die! Wait doesn't that seam extreme?"

"Don't ask me," answered Ultimoose.

"That's not the way you talk!"

"I get paid to talk in third person. Just as the people who green lighted it wanted it. Anywho...HOOH! HAH! HOOH!"

His antlers shot out a flame in the shape of a square with his name written in flames. Johnny joined the crowd to see what's happening. "Oh mama! They're shooting a movie! I should get a part as the lead. Saving the day, getting the girl and showing my fighting skills."

He showed off his fighting moves until a debris hit him on the head flipping him up int he air and fell flat on his face. "Ow man, this isn't going to please my facial!"

"Foo-Field!" shouted Yin creating a shield, protecting her and Yang.

Saranoia fires a blast of magic towards the two rabbits. "This will penetrate ya!"

"Not if I could help that!" smiled Yang "Foonado!"

After creating a Foonado Yan jumped out and both Yin and Yang kicked it with their feet. "Fookick!"

"Well it was fun while it lasted," said Saranoia.

"There's one thing Ultimoose should give to Saranoia," said Ultimoose.

"Name it."

Ultimoose kissed Saranoia which grossed out the crowd. Johnny felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Ugh I think I'm gonna barf."

Even Yin and Yang were find it gut-retching. "That's just gross!"

The Foonado carried Ultimoose and Saranoia into the sky. The crowd cheered including Johnny, he ran towards the street. Yin and Yang looked at each other.

"Where did we learn the Fookick?" asked Yang.

"We must of made it up," theorised Yin.

Johnny dashed in front of them. "Excellent job, maybe I shall be in the next scene I'm ready for my close up."

Nothing happened, Johnny was confused. "Huh? Where are the cameras? The set peices? The gorgeous babes?"

"Excuse me?" said Yin.

"What do you want talking bunny from that show Little Suzy watches all the time," Johnny replied. "I wanna know where the blooming film crew went."

"There is no film crew!" said Yang.

"What!"

"The whole fight was just real!"

"Awe man! I fell for visual mishap. Woah, suddenly I became smarter."

"Excuse me mister," wondered Yin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Johnny Bravo my lady...er...rabbit?"

"The name's Yin and this is my brother Yang."

Johnny was surprised after looking at the two. "Twins! Which of you is evil?"

"NONE OF US!" yelled the two.

Johnny was blown away and crashed into a nearby car head first. "I can see why."

* * *

Yin and Yang went home and saw Master Yo watching TV.

"Master Yo were back," smiled Yin.

"How's the fight with Ultimoose and Saranoia went?" asked Master Yo.

"How did you know?" asked Yang.

"I watched the 12 o'clock news."

"We thought you were watching that-"

"Film about a donkey avenging the death of his lover? Gets tired some after watching it 15 times."

"Aw Pellets!"

Master Yo got out of his chair straightening his back. "Well better grab a snack and–AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He walked into Johnny which scared him. He didn't expect a visitor appearing right in front of him. "Excuse me Panda, do mind if you could gimme some cool moves?"

"Who's that blond beefcake?"

"That's Johnny Bravo," explained Yang.

"And what the hell is he doing here?" asked Yin.

"I wanted to learn new moves so chicks will adore my wits, my looks and great hair!"

"Listen hear mister," Master Yo interrupted. "Learn the art of Woo Foo isn't some cake walk."

"I'm up for the challenge!"

Yin and Yang looked at each other. "This outta be interesting!"

* * *

Master Yo and Johnny were in the garden while Yin and Yang watch.

"This should give us good laughs!" giggled Yin.

"Next thing you know, he'll have his butt kicked!" laughed Yang.

Master Yo explains to Johnny about what he's going to teach him. "First step is to find the energy inside of you."

"Is that the same way you taught your students?" asked Johnny.

"Nah, this is the first time doing it for a human."

"I'm not liking this."

The Woo Foo scroll appears in front of them and Master Yo reads it. "As the Woo Foo Scroll says in order to find your energy is to think inner thoughts."

"Good idea I could use a gourmet meal."

Johnny was about to leave until Master lifted him up with Levitation. "I was talking about your Woo Foo energy big doof."

Master Yo dropped him on the ground flat. "Now listen, all you have to do is meditate."

"That's simple," said Johnny.

Both Master Yo and Johnny crossed their legs, closed their eyes and stretched their arms with their hands on their knees. As they meditate, Coop walked towards Johnny. "Excuse me is Yin home?"

Johnny, not opening a single eye sucker punched Coop and flew up into the sky screaming.

"Good move," said Master Yo without opening his eyes.

"My pleasure," replied Johnny.

As they continue to meditate Master Yo is suddenly lifted off the ground. Johnny struggled but then finally he lifts off the ground. He looked below and was amazed. "Woah, I can float on air? The next thing I'll be flying!"

Yin and Yang were surprised. "WHAT?"

The two rabbits ran towards Master Yo. "How can he learn a single move that fast?"

Master Yo landed on his feet and summoned the Woo Foo. "You see kids according to the Woo Foo scroll-"

Johnny grabbed the scroll. "Hey gimme that I wanna learn more."

Just before anybody could say a word, an explosion was heard in the middle of downtown.

"Uh-oh, this means trouble," said Johnny.

"The teaching can wait," said Master Yo. "It's time to kick butt!"

"I love it when you speak my language!" said Yang.

The four ran to find out the commotion.

* * *

Giant mecha robots are attacking but they're remote controlled. They're viewed on a TV screen by none other than Smoke and Mirrors.

"My dear sister! This plan of yours works! I'm proud!" smiled Mirrors.

"Glad to hear it. I came up that idea while reading manga," said Smoke.

"You should of read comics more often," said Yang.

"Is that?" asked Mirrors.

"It can't!" feared Smoke.

Yin, Yang, Master Yo and Johnny drooped through the roof and landed on the floor.

"That's right it's Ying!" yelled Ying.

"Yang!" yelled Yang.

"Yo!" yelled Yo.

"And Johnny Bravo!" Johnny yelled.

Johnny showed some martial arts moves while Smoke and Mirrors were in confusion.

"Who's that?" Smoke and Mirrors asked.

Johnny dashed over to his eyes focused on Smoke. "Maybe I didn't say my name loud enough. Maybe if I come closer you'll haer me."

"That's nice of you sir," said Smoke. "But I have grude against MEN TRYING TO HIT ON ME!"

The power of her voice impressed Johnny. "That's a powerful voice for someone who TALKS VERY LOUD NEAR THE END OF EACH SENTENCE!"

"Sister," yelled Mirrors. "This man yelled at you. Must...teach...him...manners!"

Johnny made a fighting stance. "Back off Goku she's mine!"

"First, I'm her brother. And second, bring it!"

Johnny smiled, this may be the first time he fought over a girl. "Nice to hear from a man despite being a teen. Time to demostrate my Bravo Kick!"

"Bravo what?" asked Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Smoke and Mirrors.

Johnny puched Mirrors in the face making him fly back and hit the wall.

"How did he learn that?" asked Yin.

"He must of read the entire scroll," said Master Yo.

"In a split second?" asked Yang.

"Including the _Fast-and-Learn_ spell."

Johnny and Mirrors started to fight until Smoke thought of something. "Oh brother, wouldn't it kill you to USE YOUR MAGIC?"

"Sister," answered mirrors. "Using magic, against a non-magic person, is dishonourable."

"So is not speaking right," said Johnny throwing him against Smoke making the two land on the street.

Johnny landed near them followed by Yin, Yang and Master Yo. "Time for the grand finale!"

He made his hand into a circle. "Bra-Vo..."

"Uh-oh" panicked Mirrors.

"Stop being a shrimp and FIGHT!"

Johnny moved one of his feet back and moved his hands behind his back. "Me-Ga."

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Yang.

"Hope not," worried Yin.

Johnny pushed his arms fowards "BLAST!"

A blast of energy headed towards Smoke and Mirrors, cuasing to fly blast out of the city.

"Guess we underestimated him," thought Smoke.

"See? That's what happens, when we, jump to, conclusions," concluded Mirrors

The two flew the air and Johnny fell on his butt, he was tired.

Yin, Yang and Master Yo cheered and applauded.

"Awesome, Never seen a guy like you beat those mouth-battering freaks," amazed Yang.

"For a first-timer, you're did great!" agreed Yin.

"I'll be happy to do more train with you," said Master Yo.

Johnny had another ting on his mind. "Thanks but I'm done."

"WHAT?" shocked Yin, Yang and Master Yo.

"All I wanted was moves to impress the ladies and I got what I wanted." explained Johnny.

"You mean you used us just to get a date?" angered Master Yo.

"Pretty much," said Johnny. "Now I must be going. Hope a lady will adore the new and improved me!"

Johnny walked away whistling the theme of Johnny Bravo. Leaving the three surprised.

"That's some weird guy," said Yin.

"At least we had fun," said Yang.

"Enough of that, who wants to learn a Woo Foo move?" suggested Master Yo.

Yin and Yang looked at each other. "We do! We do!"


End file.
